nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Electro-Mech CX-Series MP Control Console for Hockey
This page is about how to operate the Electro-Mech CX-Series MP Control Console for Hockey made by Electro-Mech. This controller has an LCD screen for showing game information and input information. On this controller, many YES/NO prompts are answered by pressing 1 for yes, or 0 for no, then ENTER. Controller Layout Power Up Plug in the controller. A screen should pop up prompting: RESTORE GAME 1=YES 2=NO <1> At this point, press the number you want, 1 to restore the previously played game, or 2 to start a new game, on the numeric keypad and press ENTER Setting Time To set the time, press CLOCK. The prompt should come up SET CLK <00:00> Enter the correct time using the numeric keypad and press ENTER 1/10 of a Second This clock is equipped to automatically be in 1/10 of a second mode. To toggle 1/10 of a second mode, press the SEC ON/OFF Button, then press 0 or 1 and press ENTER. To set the time to 1/10 of a second accuracy during the last minutes of a game, press the CLOCK .1 SEC Button. Enter the correct time using the numeric keypad and press ENTER Setting Period Use the +1 button to cycle through the available period numbers. Running Clock Press the ON/OFF Button once to start the clock. Press it again to stop the clock. Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE +1 or the SCORE +1 depending on who scored. Removing Goals Press the HOME FUNCTIONS or GUEST FUNCTIONS key. The first prompt will ask you to set the score Press the correct score on the numeric keypad and press ENTER The second prompt will ask you to set the shots. If you're not using shots on goal, just press ENTER to skip the prompt. For shots on goal information, see the shots on goal section. Adding a Penalty Press PENALTY or PENALTY, depending on who got a penalty. The prompt will show PLAYER #<1> <00> You MUST enter a player number here using the numeric keypad, then press ENTER. The <1> indicates the penalty will be assigned to line 1. The screen will show SET TIME <0:00> Set the correct penalty time using the numeric keypad, and press ENTER. To enter a second (or third/fourth etc) you must press the PENALTY or PENALTY two (or three/four etc) times. Pressing the button multiple times scrolls through the penalty lines. When you enter a second penalty you MUST scroll down to the 2nd line, the controller will not do this for you. Editing a Penalty Press the PENALTY or PENALTY button however many times you need to to get to the penalty you need to edit. Then, enter the player number and time in exactly the same way as described above, overwriting the previous info. Removing a Penalty Press the PENALTY or PENALTY button however many times you need to to get to the penalty you need to clear. Enter the player number, press ENTER. When prompted for the time, enter all zeros, then press ENTER. Additional Penalty Information There are four memory slots for penalties per team on this controller. Pressing the penalty button a 5th time will exit the penalty function. Only the first two penalties will count down. Shots on Goal This console can keep track of shots on goal. If the scoreboard is so equipped, these will also be displayed on the scoreboard. To add a SOG, press the SHOTS +1 or the SHOTS +1 To remove SOG, use the HOME/GUEST FUNCTIONS keys described up in the goals section. If you're just adjusting the SOG, press ENTER an extra time to skip over editing the score. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn for a two second burst. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press the HORN button. The controller will prompt AT END OF PERIOD 1=AUTO 0=OFF <1> Press 1 to turn the auto horn on, press 0 to turn it off. Press ENTER after making your choice. The controller will then ask the same question for SHOT CLOCK HORN and END OF TIME OUT. Press ENTER to skip over SHOT CLOCK HORN and press ENTER if you want to skip END OF TIME OUT. Adjust the time out option if needed. Interval Horn Not available. Time of Day Mode The time of day mode on this controller can be accessed by pressing the OF DAY button. The following prompt will appear: TIME OF DAY CLOCK 1=YES 0=NO <0> Press 1 for TOD then ENTER The following prompt will appear: BLANK OTHERS? 1=YES 0=NO <0> This is asking if you want the other game data (scores, period, penalties) to be blank when TOD is activated. You will then be asked to set the clock. Enter the current time of day using the numeric keypad and press ENTER. Time of day is displayed in 12 hr format. To exit time of day, press OF DAY 0 ENTER Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press UP/DOWN and press 0 for down, then ENTER. Quick Reset Press GAME, then press 1 for yes, then ENTER Power Down Unplug the controller. Misc. This controller includes other buttons, since it's equipped for soccer and lacrosse as well. Feel free to ignore any buttons not covered on this page. Other Resources Full Manual for this controller: http://www.electro-mech.com/Manuals/console/CXConsoleMPHockeyLacrosse401A.pdf